Silvers Tale
by Selkadoom13
Summary: The story of Silver Tongue, a rather unique and scheming Earth Pony as he carves out a place for himself


**Silvers Tale, Prologue**

"Ugh my head" Silver muttered as he felt himself slowly stir inside his premature grave, feeling his side where he had been stabbed earlier by some idiot guard who considered him a 'Menace to Society' because he simply didn't care to try and listen to this deluded little towns views on those who didn't want to conform to their way of thinking. Silver, in his usual manner, decided to flaunt his differences and go out of his way to spite some of the others who tried to force him into conforming, honestly he was surprised he hadn't tried to leave with some friends or had his life nearly extinguished before, he chocked it up to simple luck.

"Geeze guy's strong but inaccurate with that damn spear of his, maybe I'll shove it somewhere the sun don't shine' he mutters starting to stand up out of the plot they tossed him in, planning to drink and celebrate to his supposed death "Guess it's time for me to meander on to Canterlot or Ponyville, whichever has better company" he chuckled as he climbed up and headed for the tracks.

"I hope the others leave soon because of this cause it's gonna take a lot of will power to resist coming back here and trying to level the place" he mutters waiting for the train and rubbing his bandaged side and getting ready to make a leap into an open train car.

Silver wasn't the strongest or even the smartest Earth Pony you'd meet, but dear Discord that tongue of his could get him into and out of any situation he found himself in, usually it involved trying to charm a mare but he was as shrewd a businessman as he was a smooth a talker, but then again, his name was Silver Tongue, the heck would you expect?

"I wonder," he asks himself "Will she and the others even remember me?" he asks of some he had made true friends out of "Probably not, but here's to hoping" he says starting to run and making a leap into the train as it passed this accursed town. "Good bye you stain of the planet, and my sanity" he adds shuddering "Kinda glad I broke the doctors jaw the other day though, prick had it coming trying to off me" he chuckles relaxing and watching the stars in the sky as the train slowly made its way to the towns.

Might be a day or two but he had plenty of time, just had to make up a plan, would probably have to be a scammer for a bit til he could get some funding, start a shop and try and go into a more preferred honest life rather than being a scumbag, an accusation he had been referred to far too many times for his liking. He looks down at his flank, the sword and olive branch "You know most wouldn't think a good wordsmith would have such a cool looking cutiemark but hey, I'm pretty cool myself" he says chuckling with his usual bravado and charisma.

**The Next Day**

Silver awoke with a yawn as he watched the hills and forest roll by him "If it weren't for the pain and the fact I'm pretty sure my wounds getting infected I'd enjoy this far more then I am at the moment" he says, smartass nature showing again as he looked around, "Oh wow, bandages, lucky find" he mutters grabbing some fresh ones and replacing his dirty ones quickly

"Only good side is at least it's not bleeding anymore" he muttered after he got a look at the horrid discolored wound on his ribs, he laid back down taking some other rolls of gauze and substituting them for a pillow so he could have some more comfort "Perhaps I should associate myself with that Twilight and her friends, good to make powerful, and actually trustworthy friends," he says planning, and to a lesser extent thinking with his friend downstairs

"Would also be pretty cool to meet Discord too" he laughed as his strange fascination with the formerly evil immortal chaos creature "Maybe it's his voice, maybe it's his personality, but man something about him just makes me want to hi five and play games or something" he smirks "Or maybe try and see what he looks like as a chick, god I really need a cold shower" he muttered in a rare display of embarrassment at his rampant thoughts about sex

He turned back to looking outside, he could see the mountain Canterlot rested on far in the distance and he smiled "Well he'd be there soon, hopefully, and maybe he could actually feel happy about the place he lives instead of trying to spite the hell of his neighbors and fellow towns people because they antagonized him "Only time will tell now won't it" he says dozing off again.

Some hours later he stirred as the train stooped in Ponyville around dusk and he shambled out, heading for the hospital and feeling really weak "Shit it is infected" he groans as he stumbled in passing out on Nurse Red Heart in a rather compromising position followed by the moan and then shriek at realizing her situation.

Silver stirred the next day, in a gown and he felt far better "Oh thank you high grade painkillers" he muttered as he sat up and pressed the call nurse button with a free hoof as the other held his side. To his luck in walked Red heart with a frown "Yes?" she asked "Can I get some lunch?" Silver asked ""But if you're not serving it your company would be most welcome" he said making the nurse blush and frown at the same time "Your lucky you were hurt or I'd have punched you for touching me there" "The moan I heard before passing out sounded like you enjoyed it more than your letting on Nursey" he teased making her blush harder and storm out, hooves slamming down as she left and he laughed "Still got it Silver, still got it"

He sighed and chuckled "I really do need to get my Libido under at least partial control or otherwise I might just end up with a few more bundles of joy then I need" he says glancing to his roommate and blinking, It was a pregnant mare "Hello there" he said making her jump as she was dozing "Huh oh… Hi," "Names Silver, what's got a pretty mare like you here?" He asks making her blush "Oh I uh kinda sprained one of my ankles real bad, walked into a cart" "Ouch" "How'd you get here? She asks looking his bandages over "Oh I had a run in with an unsavory fellow" "I'm sorry to hear that" she says frowning.

Silver smiles and sits up "Oh don't be it'll take more than that to put me down, I'm a big strong stallion" he says with an over emphasized accent making her giggle "You look familiar what's your name?" "My name is Ditzy" the mare says and Silver can't help but smack his head 'The wall eyes, the colors, of course!' he berates himself mentally.

"Ah that's it" he says smiling "The beautiful Ditzy Doo, though I hear you use Derpy as a nickname" Yeah I do, but it's an on and off thing." She responds "Mind if I ask how you came to be uh… filled up?" he asks which makes her face turn beet red "I kinda got sloppy and forgot my pill" "Aww I'm sorry" "Don't be, I can be happy with a kid" Silver nods and stops sniffing, before chuckling and closing the door "A little privacy, now, my nose does think it smells an aroused mare" he says bluntly making Ditzy red again "I got bored"

Silver started to cackle "That's as good as any reason to pleasure oneself, but you seem to be having a bit of trouble" he queried and she nodded "My belly makes it kinda awkward to try and rub myself" she admitted "Perhaps I could help" he asked making her stare "Why?" she asked suspicious "Well A I find you very attractive and B I find anyone denied the right to pleasuring themselves is very cruel" he admitted and Ditzy stopped to weigh his offer. Silver had to admit there was something truly sexy about holding and possibly rutting a pregnant mare, maybe it was the fact that they got so cuddly; maybe it was the fact that they gave off lovely hormones, or maybe he's just a pervert, he wouldn't know nor could he truly say he cared about it, he liked preggers mares, and that's what his mind was filled up of thoughts with.

So, wanna take up my offer, or shall I return to my bed?"

"Ummm" she says turning a little red "As long as the doors locked I guess" she says as the Stallion grinned and darted over to lock it and approached her

"Would you like me to use my hoof or mouth? Hurts a little too much to go for a proper rut, sorry to say" he says tracing her thighs' gently, making the mare coo ever so gently at the sensation "That's fine Silver, so long as we both have a good time~" she says as he smiles, leaning in "But I'd prefer your mouth I guess" she says to which Silver nods, leaning down and starting to lick gently at her marehood, her puffy lips still smelling of her earlier ministrations, he found the smell and taste an intoxicating combo to his senses, and his friend downstairs was definitely awoken from its slumber, but he wouldn't give it the satisfaction of action until he was nice and recovered, for now though… He smiled as his tongue was lapping up the residue she left behind, having to restrain a chuckle or too from her cute little moans as she was pleasured. Derpy was slowly melting into a hot mess at his, and he hated saying this, sloppy skills, seems he'd gotten rusty, but nothing like a little practice to get him back in to the swing of things.

Derpy groaned louder and louder as Silver smiled and started to push his tongue inside her, slowly rubbing at her delicate yet slick inner walls, getting into the swing of things as he slowly adjusts her legs to dig into her snatch more. After a bit of this his muzzle now started to enter into her slowly as he slurped gently at the arousal she was leaking, a nice sweet flavor to him; he peeked and smiled seeing the mare panting hotly, her face flushed and sweating in obvious pleasure, something that made him feel pride as he resumed his work, sticking his nose and mouth in deeper as he sensed she was close, slowly pulling away as his tongue lashed her walls. "S-silver~" the mare groaned as she squirmed, an obvious sign of what's to come as her wings went painfully rigid, and soon, the Silver Stallion found himself with a lovely face full of Derpy juices "Have some fun Ditzy?" he asks chuckling as he licks some of his face, wiping the rest of it off his face and going to rest in his bed "Aww yeah, that felt great~" she murrs, making him chuckle as he decides to take a little nap for now.

**2 Weeks Later**

Silver stretched out a bit as he left the hospital, smiling and looking around of the town, Ponyville was as quaint and pleasant as he had heard, he figured it'd be a good place to set up shop, he set off on a walk, looking around at the various buildings, grinning as he spotted some foals playing and he waved to them, they waved back despite neither of them knowing each other, what a quaint lovely little place for him to put down some roots.

He strolled along, recognizing things like the library and the famed Sugar cube Corner, as well as heading into the business district of the small town, looking at the stores and bakeries, he noted they lacked a general store for the area, and he noted that would be an excellent first store for him to open up, as well as a good front for after he dipped into whatever underworld this town had, if it lacked one, he'd be more then gracious to step in and fill the role of making one, from what he heard the guards here were legendarily incompetent so it probably wouldn't be too much of a chore for him to do that, but he noticed a lovely little store for sale right next to a bakery, at least he'd have a nice place to stop in and grab some lunch, he'd inquire there and find out who the owner is later, for now, it was time to start building funds "Ponyville, I'm here, and I'm here to stay~"


End file.
